Requiescat in pace
by Puttefujs
Summary: Kanaya is a vampire, looming in a filthy bar on a mournful monday evening. Rose is the victim, drunk and carelessly striding right into the danger zone. Character death. If wished, I will write another exotic ending, including some intimate scenes…. Who knows.


So I saw one of the recent updates of Homestuck, and I was overwhelmed by all my Rosemary feelings.  
This little story does, unfortunately, not contain anything directly intimate, considering it is an assignment I had to give my teacher. If wished, I will add mature scenes.

Hope you enjoy it!

Warning: Character death.

* * *

It wasn't quiet. Slurred voices was filling the abnormal huge room and resounding in the corridor, giving you a tug in your chest. For other people this foreboding atmosphere would seem foreign, perhaps uncomfortable. But for you, it was something else. Spending your night at the local bar wasn't anything new, not to you, not to the obviously drunken people surrounding you in this intoxicated room. The alluring gleam coming from the neon lamps attached to the ceiling left an enticing flare to light up the people sitting among you. You noticed a girl sitting next to you, her legs crossed as she sipped some expensive beer. She looked anything but humored, amethyst eyes flickering to the watch to check up on time, and black lips slightly agape when ingesting the liquor.

Golden bangs with a slight hint of white cascaded down her shoulders, as if forming a mane around her heart-shaped face. Her appearance was astounding, and you couldn't help but to wonder why she would spend a mournful Monday in such a filthy place. Your eyes traveled further down her, noticing her challenging choice of robes. Average people wouldn't notice it. Notice the changing pace of her breath, shortening the more you kept your gaze on her. Her small, dainty hands were trembling slightly by the satisfaction of the attention you gave her - the lila eyes shyly looking back at you, yet still managing to keep them fixed at the liquid in the transparent glass in her hand. You didn't stare at her, but looked at her once in a while, your vivid mature green eyes ghosting over her tanned skin. Her mouth opened, as if to say anything, but closed again shortly after when you quirked a questioning brow at her. Regretting.

A genuine laugh escaped your lips, nails digging into the bar stools cushion when changing your seat into something more comfortable, now turning your torso towards her. ''My, my, what do we have here,'' You tilted your head and supported it against the backside of your left hand, elbow propped onto the bar counter. She giggled quietly while fidgeting with the glass finely nestled between her fingers. You narrowed your eyes, a wry smile taking shape on your lips by the friction this tension gave you.

It was somewhere. The sound of soft pads reverberating in the back of your head. People would admire her for her beauty, and truly, she was eye-candy, even for you. But you were not interested in her appearance, her personality or anything else looming in that area. You eyed the veins shaping on her neck as she spoke ever so quietly, aware of the heart rising to her cheeks. ''Miss Lalonde,'' you repeated. Her guarded words instantly stopped, and she eyed you in curiosity, tensing slightly.

Your smile persisted as you leaned a little forward in such manners, that could be considered intimidating. ''Does your spouse know about your little, quick trip to this bar,'' your fingers twirled around the glass the bartender just gave you, tapping them against the transparent surface, ''…. Miss Lalonde?'' While said words left your lips, you let your eyes wander down her shoulders and to her hands holding her glass of bear, as if to point out said allusion.

On her right hand a bright imprint from a ring was displayed on her ring finger. You suspect she had been paying a visit to a solarium before, or perhaps had a vacation to somewhere exotic, considering how the imprint was rather pale compared to her current skin tone. Before she could manage to answer, you cut her off with a toothy smile and a somewhat friendly gesture, shrugging it off. ''It'll be our little secret,'' you assured her, eyelashes fluttering in a puerile, yet enticing way. She offered you a shy smirk as she nodded, accepting the innuendo lurking in said words.

It didn't last long before Miss Lalonde gotten quite tipsy. She was lounging a bit across the the bar counter, resting her head in the palm of her hand as she listened to your words, straining herself to keep her focus intact. The corners of your mouth tugged upwards by her strange behavior. You leaned a tad forward to get in range of her hearing, considering how she was ever so slowly slumping backwards on the chair she sat on. ''Do you, by a chance, have any children,'' you asked. Her face scrunched up into a somehow disgusted expression, covering her else then beautiful features. ''Absolutely not!'' A raised finger was pointed towards you, raising herself she jabbed her hand she was using to support herself to her hip to rest it there. ''I've never had any, and I am **never** going to,'' she solemnly promised. She drawled as if she had something important and decisive to prove. ''Oh my, if that's the case... Why don't you head home with me? I suppose you wouldn't mind...,'' you spoke in a low voice, something suggestive, rather seductive lurking in the tone you took use of. ''Either would my spouse,'' she grinned.

The weather outside was chilly, and not many people had chosen to take a stroll on the streets on such a frigid Monday – soon Tuesday night. It was the 31st December. You had left the filthy bar an half hour ago, now walking side by side with down the pavement, in which felt like continuing to all eternity forward. You did not mind the weather though, and the life-affirming noise of the snow crunching underneath your boots and her heels was nice. Yet you could remark her staggering way of walking, her teeth chattering the more the time passed by. A few couple of times she had encouragingly attempted to entwine your fingers together, but your fingers had only brushed hers in less than one second before you withdrew your hand. Every time.

''W-What's your name? I never really got to ask,'' she suddenly said, her lips puckered a bit when she pouted by the mild rejection of your fleeting hand. Even when she wore heels, you were still a tad taller than her. You gave her a pair of eyebrows lifted, followed by a sly smirk of yours. ''Kanaya,'' you tell her. Her lips was slightly agape as she watched your expression, ''Kanaya? Woah, that's...'' she licked her chapped lips and grinned sheepishly, ''kind of sexy.'' You let out a mix between a snort and a casual laugh, ''really? I'm delighted you like it.'' Your sudden enthusiasm for a conversation brightened her smile. In the pit of your stomach you felt sick by observing her currently cheerful state, and you let out a heavy sigh, wearing a reassuring smile while doing so. It had been almost a half year since it was the last time you had done such a thing like this, and your body was aching for it, the fear and excitement blossomed in your nerves.

You did not dare to look her in the eyes, though you innermost urged to know more about this… person - her strange personality and demeanor. Afraid of further rejection she simply buried her hands in the pockets of her long coat. So you suspect. The conversation died down soon after the little name exchange, and you got to know her full name. Rose Lalonde. It fit her well, you thought. Every now and then you could remark from the corner of your eyes that she was observing your movements, fluid and elegant steps, lifting your feet above the ground for every stride, refraining from sweeping snow dust across the pavement. Whenever your shoulders accidentally bumped into each other, a twinge jolted in your nerves, starting from your scalp and making its way down to your toes.

The clock struck 23:30 o'clock by the time you made it to your home. Rose was, obviously, _mildly_ surprised by the appearance of the huge building in which you would name 'home'. She complimented your creativity though, and declared solemnly that you were most definitely unique, but in a way she found fascinating. You giggled upon her response and swatted her shoulder gently in good humor, ''nonsense, it's getting rather depressive with all these dark colors mourning the lot.''

Rose was astounded by the unique choice of furniture displayed throughout the mansion. ''Oh my god, this is amazing! This must be antique furniture, isn't it? ,'' she mumbled in a rather excited voice, her eyes flickering to every bit and corner of the house, exploring as if it was a whole new world to her. In the meantime you had followed her in silence, answering only necessary questions. ''And it's so clean,'' she continued to slur, getting caught up in her own spit and need for breath. You thanked her with a silent nod, slowly closing in on her and reaching out for her shoulders. She looked up at you in surprise, only to realize she was still wearing her coat. In order to help you she lifted her arms the slightest, letting your hands slide the coat off with ease. She felt it. You could hear it. A low gasp she released when your slender fingers brushed against her soft skin, her eyes widening in surprise. ''Kayan... Kanaya,'' she corrected herself, a brief tone of concern resting in her words, ''your fingers are _freezing_!'' You simply shrugged it off, ''I believe the cause might be the frigid weather,'' you mumbled, turning your back to her and disappearing into the corridor to hang up her coat.

When you came back she was sitting in the abnormal huge sofa adorning the living room. You sat down beside her and offered her a gentle smile. She returned the smile with ease, yet the concern were still painted in her amethyst eyes. You noticed how her eyes traveled down your body, nodding in recognition, ''you know, you're probably the only woman who can still be stunning wearing a red skirt with length to your feet.'' A smiled shaped upon your lips at the compliment, not to mention her adorable, kind of clumsy charm. Leaning forward, your nose tips bumped into each other in a tender way. Emerald against amethyst. A light scent of vanilla lingered to her skin, making it even more tempting to just close the distance between you.

Despite the coldness emitting from your skin, she brought her hands up to your face, her right hand cupping your chin and left hand wrapping around the back of your nape to bring you closer. The worst part was that you let her do it.

And you didn't even refrain from liking it.

Her lips were soft, warily moving against yours as you pressed your weight against her, pinning her to the cushions of the sofa with your hands on her hips. Dark green lipstick mixed with black, smeared onto your lips and her own, rubbed out of the perfect frames by lust. But as the actions carried on, the headache became more and more noticeable, pounding in your head and jolting your temples. Between deepening kisses she managed to grin ''are you,'' another kiss, ''growling at me?'' You withdrew yourself the slightest to get a view of her face, tilting your head in a questioning way. ''Excuse me, what do you mean?''

She looked at you with a wry smile tugging the corners of her _ravaged_ lips, breathy grins leaving her mouth as she spoke, ''you're snarled at me while we snogged. Like really growled,'' she added with an impressed lift of her eyebrows and a gesture with her hands. You were about to answer her, but was cut off by the woman herself. '**'Kanaya, what is happening to your eyes**?''

_Oh no._

By the time she asked your head was already pounding, and you felt like a drug addict craving for your **drug**. A sharp flavor quivered on your tongue. You had yet to realize it was blood of your own, gushing from a cut in your mouth made by your _own_ _teeth_. You let go of Rose's hips and held your hands in front of you, fingers trembling and strained veins shaping underneath the thin, pale skin. But your sight was also restrained, not to mention your nerves. Everything was blurry – except Rose underneath you, her bare neck and shoulders exposed by the challenging, golden dress she wore, the straps sliding off the fade-out of her shoulders.

Rose was beginning to stutter, blinking her eyes as if not believing what she saw. Your eyes were jet black by now, but not only your pupils – onyx overall. Dark veins shaped at your temples, throbbing with such force you let out a silent hiss, reminding of a bestial groan. ''K-kana-aya, what is happening?'' Rose whispered, widening her eyes and writhing underneath your weight, but in vain. ''Rose,'' you could feel her whole body tense at the severe voice you took use of.

It felt as if the light dimmed down as you leaned in on her, lips briefly brushing against each other and your eyes bonded in a stare you wished would last for eternity. You would never ask. Pride in your nature told you not to, yet this was different. ''Can I?'' You whispered against her lips, enjoying the feeling of her breath tickling your own. She was hesitant as her shoulders slumped down into the cushions, eyes flickering to your mouth, in which was slightly agape, fangs lurking behind to her surprise. The answer was delayed, a soft whimper when she nodded slowly and closed her eyes forcefully.

You planted small kisses along the line of her jaw, continuing further down her neck and resting your face against her throat.

''_Requiescat in pace_.''

* * *

Sha-bam! Not satisfied with the ending? Tell me what I could do better and explain me why you would prefer another ending! Thank you for the review anyway!

Puttefujs~


End file.
